


All Was Well

by lightrock105



Series: Peter Parker's Immaculate Luck [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fanart, Loki has a heart, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker is deaged, Peter can be mischievous, Peter is Worthy, Peter is a picky and demanding child, Peter pulls a prank, Sick Peter Parker, Thor can be mischievous, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Peter attempt to cook together, Young Peter Parker, will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightrock105/pseuds/lightrock105
Summary: More one-shots for the first part of this series, To Be a Stark, but this time it's (mostly) fluff!You don't need to read the first or second part of the series for this to make sense, but I would appreciate it :)I've added dates just like in To Be a Stark and T(M)AEPWLTF, so if you want to look at it chronologically and compare it to the first and second part of the series, you can, but if you just want to read them as one-shots, that's okay too!
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Peter Parker
Series: Peter Parker's Immaculate Luck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412299
Comments: 25
Kudos: 426





	1. Hold This (Peter finds out he's worthy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you want to see where this chapter lines up in comparison to To Be a Stark, those chapters are:
> 
> Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End - April 20, 2018
> 
> Chapter 2: A Way Back - April 26, 2018
> 
> Chapter 3: Is It Too Late to Fake Being Sick? - June 8, 2018
> 
> **This chapter begins on August 10, 2018**

Peter sat contently on one of the couches in the lounge of the Compound, spooning small spoonfuls of chicken noodle soup into his mouth, not even bothering to blow on them anymore. Honestly, who gets sick in August? And on their birthday, too! It was supposed to be a really bad strain of the flu (but in _August_?!), but because of Peter's enhanced metabolism and immune system, it allowed Peter to get away with the common cold.

Which Peter was really not happy about because this was cutting into his lab time and if he had to spend _one more minute on this couch he swears_ -

And then there was a blinding flash of light and some thunder and suddenly there were two gods standing on the balcony outside the lounge. Half shocked, he called out to F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"Um...can you let dad know that the two mythical beings are outside?"

F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice was amused when she responded. "Of course, Peter. I shall let Mr. Stark know that two, real beings have arrived on the landing pad."

Before Tony could come up to the lounge, Thor and Loki walked in, seeming not to notice the sick teenage boy in front of them.

"Brother, we have had this argument before. You may not murder the Midgardian children because they sneezed in your direction," Thor chastized.

"But their germs are now covering me. I feel that is a valid reason to stab someone." However, Loki pocketed the dagger he was holding.

"Loki, there is no valid reason to stab someone."

"Every reason is a valid reason to stab someone. Besides, you forget the time where Freja tried to poison me. I feel that is definitely a reason to stab someone."

"Ah, but we were children and you had just won the game of hiding! And putting grass in your food does not qualify as poisoning."

"It does to me. Any attempt to feed me food meant for animals is considered an attempt on my life."

"I feel it is valid to point out that we eat many of the same foods at animals do. We also eat those animals."

Their argument was cut short when Tony walked into the room holding a mug of coffee, dark circles under his eyes, showing that he had clearly been up all night. He took one look at the brothers and was very tempted to turn around and walk out because he did not have time for this and if he had to endure their arguing, he would need another four cups of coffee. However, Peter was sick and dying (or so he was telling himself), and was not about to subject him to that kind of torture alone.

"Thor...Loki. What brings you here?" Thor spun around with a giant smile on his face. Loki crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Ah! Stark! I have heard that Peter Tonyson has completed another rotation around this world's star! I know that this is a cause for celebration on this planet! How many beers is he allowed to consume on this day?"

Peter, trying hard to understand but having a hard time because a wave of exhaustion suddenly swept over him and he was now struggling to keep his eyes open, chimed in with the extremely witty comment, "Beer...smells funny. But it makes okay bread."

Tony completely ignored Peter's delirious statement and added his own with wild gesticulations. "No. No no. He's only seventeen. He has another _four years_ before I even let him _look_ at an alcohol bottle."

Thor cocked his head and turned it to observe Peter. "But...he is a growing boy, no? Does this not mean that he must consume twice what a grown man does?"

"No! No, it does not mean that! Gesù Cristo, I need to get you a book on Earth etiquette or something because that is _not_ how things happen here." Tony pinched his nose and sighed heavily.

"Brother, did you not know that in the United States of America, people must be twenty-one years of age or older before they are legally allowed to drink alcohol?" Thor looked appalled while Loki gazed passively over the two men arguing and to the sickly looking child.

"So I may not give him beer today?"

Tony sighed. "No, Thor, you can't give him beer." Thor frowned and looked around the room, his eyes falling on the nearly-asleep Peter. He looked down at his hand, the hand that was holding Mjolnir, and a wicked smile lit up his face. Loki was not the only one who could play tricks.

"Peter Tonyson!" Peter jerked up from his spot on the couch, spilling soup on his shirt. He let out a quiet "aw, my soup" before looking up again.

"I would like you to hold this! This shall be my gift to you!" Thor said happily, thrusting out his hammer. Peter, not in the right mind to understand why or remember what it actually was, held out his hand.

"Peter, no! Thor don't!" Tony tried to stop Thor, but he just waved the mechanic away.

"Thor, yes!"

"Zip it, Loki."

Thor let go once Peter had a good hold on Mjolnir and was fully prepared to see Peter's arm drop, the hammer dragging it down as it does with everyone else, only to see it stay suspended in midair, Peter's arm holding it up. Thor's eyebrows shot straight up, along with Tony's, who remembered the last time this happened. Loki merely rolled his eyes and stalked off with a huff.

"Ah! The child is worthy! I must teach you how to rule at once! You must come back to Asgard with me immediately!" Tony shook his head wildly and was about to interrupt when Peter spoke up.

"Oh...that's cool, I guess. Can I have some more soup and take a nap first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a major edit of this later, it isn't fluffy enough for me, but I'll leave it for now.
> 
> Gesù Cristo = Jesus Christ
> 
> The picture is a commission from one of my best friends! She read this chapter and came up with this picture. Go look at her art on Instagram @soup.4.brains


	2. Comforting Warmth (Peter gets an earring and Loki gives him a present)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you want to see where this chapter lines up in comparison to To Be a Stark, those chapters are:
> 
> Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End - April 20, 2018
> 
> Chapter 2: A Way Back - April 26, 2018
> 
> Chapter 3: Is It Too Late to Fake Being Sick? - June 8, 2018
> 
> **This chapter begins on November 22, 2018**

“Okay, kid, out with it.” Tony stared at Peter expectantly, waiting for him to speak. He had been acting funny all week, flipping his head around whenever Tony walked into the room and only staying on his right side. Tony knew that Peter must be hiding something, but he had absolutely no idea what it was. F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him that it was only Tony he was acting weird around, although he had been getting a little jumpy around Pepper too. He really hoped that Peter hadn’t gone to a party and drank or did drugs, but if he got mad at Peter for it, he would be a bit of a hypocrite. He would be disappointed, though.

“What, uh, what do you mean, Dad?” Peter started to bounce slightly in his seat. He started to pick anxiously at his wrists, so Tony _knew_ something was definitely wrong. Peter only did that when he had something to hide. Tony was about to comment on Peter's odd behavior but before he could, the boy in question accidentally hit the button and [hit Tony in the face](https://www.instagram.com/p/CB8R4GggnpY/?igshid=141glbtrfv6hx) with his webbing. Tony simply raised an eyebrow before wiping it off and pretending it didn't happen.

“I mean you’ve been avoiding me an only ever staying on my right side and you’ve been jumpy and won’t look at me half the time. What happened?” Tony leaned forward expectantly.

“Okay, well, you can’t be mad at me, okay?” Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter. Unless he had murdered a dozen people then did cocaine and laughed about it, Tony seriously doubted Peter could really do anything to make him truly mad.

“Igotanearring,” Peter breathed. Tony blinked.

“You what? A little slower and louder, kid. Some of us are unfortunately getting old.” Peter huffed out a breath and stared at the ceiling.

“Um...I got an earring.” Peter turned his head and moved his hair aside to reveal a very tiny, very thin, gold hoop that was barely visible. Tony didn’t think he would have even noticed it unless Peter pointed it out.

“That’s it? Kid, why I would be mad about that? At your age, I was...actually, you don’t need to know that. What I want to know is why you thought you had to hide it from me.” Tony leaned back and crossed his arms.

“Because...well because I didn’t tell you before I got it. And usually kids tell their parents these things.” Tony blinked in surprise. Did they? He couldn’t remember asking his father about anything, mostly because he knew he would never get a response.

Peter kept talking. “And I didn’t tell Pepper either. Actually, I didn’t tell anyone, not even Ned. I kinda just decided one day during patrol that an earring would be kind of cool. And then before patrol the next day I got one and then I had to ask Karen to keep it a secret because I was afraid you would want me to take it out and it actually took a lot of convincing for Karen not to tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to tell you because she could tell that my ear kinda hurt and there was a little blood but it had healed so she really wanted to call you and I had to-” Tony stopped Peter by putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Jesus, kid, breath!” He shook his head and laughed. “I’m not mad at you. Actually, I’m kind of proud.” Peter cocked his head and his face scrunched up in confusion.

“What? I thought I would be grounded until I died.”

“No!” Tony laughed a little harder. “You made a decision, and yeah you didn’t tell anyone, but it wasn’t a bad or life threatening decision. You wanted something and for once in your extremely short life, you weren’t being selfish about it. That’s a good thing, kid.” Peter smiled widely and lurched forward, throwing his arms around Tony.

“Thanks, dad.” Tony chocked back some tears and put his arms around Peter, pulling him tightly into an embrace. A few seconds later, he pushed back and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Anyway, I know you haven’t finished your homework, and Pepper wanted Italian tonight, but I won’t order any unless it’s complete.” Peter stood up so fast his stool fell on its side.

“Yeah, I’m going. I’m on it. It’s practically done. See me leaving? Yup, you can go ahead and order me some pasta carbonara and garlic and rosemary focaccia and fettuccine alfredo and tiramisu and can you get raspberry gelato if you’re ordering from the place that I hope you’re ordering from? Oh, and can you also get-”

“Kid, I know what you want. We have a running list of everything you like on the menu. I know by now to just order the entire thing. Don’t worry. Just finish your Spanish or AP Chem or whatever else you need to work on.” Peter did a weird salute and vanished from the lab, leaving Tony to laugh in his wake.

* * *

When Peter got to his room, he flung himself down at his desk and pulled out his AP Physics homework, scribbling down his answers. This was nothing compared to what he and Tony did in the lab. He finished the entire worksheet only to realize he never showed any of his work. Peter smacked his head on the desk and turned around to get a sheet of paper. And screamed. Loudly.

Loki sat on his bed, looking completely bored, but not murderous, which was a good thing.

"Oh! Uh, Mr. Loki! What are, uh, what are you doing here? As in, in my room? Not like, here as in the Tower cause I know you just sort of randomly pop up every now and then but that's not - oh god, I'm rambling again aren't I?" Peter stopped, stood up, then sat down again.

Loki raised an eyebrow. He stood up and walked a couple of steps toward Peter before stopping and cocking his head to the side a bit.

"I heard you got an earring."

"Oh, yeah, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing and - wait how do you know that? I only told Dad and F.R.I.D.A.Y. can keep secrets better than anyone else I know, no wait that's not entirely true, she can be such a tattletale some times."

"Peter, I am the god of mischief and tricks, I know when someone is hiding something." Loki shrugged. "It was kind of obvious. Besides, you are a very heavy sleeper." Peter gaped at him.

"You...you've been watching me sleep?"

"No, it was only one time for a few minutes to make sure I was right." Loki squinted at Peter before tossing something to him. "Here. I know you have your strange tingle that alters you whenever danger is present, so I thought that I might give you something else."

Peter looked down at the little object that was thrown his way. It was a simple, black box. Opening it, he saw one tiny, dark green hoop with thin gold lines running around it. A prettier version of the earring he already had in.

"Oh, it's amazing, Mr. Loki!" He hastily pulled out his own and replaced it with the new one. Once it was in, he jumped at how warm it was. It didn't burn, but it was warmer than metal should be considering he hadn't touched it long.

"I have grown to like you, Peter. This is made from a special type of Asgardian metal. Whenever I am near, it will become warmer. It will never burn, but the warmer it gets, the closer I am to you." He pulled up a necklace that had been resting against his chest. It had the same color palette but was in the shape of a large gem. "I made one for myself from the same piece of metal. It works the same way. It will grow warmer whenever you are around me." Loki put it back down beneath his shirt. Peter blinked a few times before flinging himself at Loki.

"Thank you so much. I really, really like it." Loki pushed him away and brushed himself off.

"Yes, I like you, but not that much. Please refrain from doing that again." He walked away, but Peter could see the smile threatening to break through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Peter being the only person Loki can tolerate, so I decided to write my own version of it! :)
> 
> I'm toying with a new idea for another chapter and I want some ideas from you! If you want, write some weird, ridiculous protocol you think Tony would put in Karen or F.R.I.D.A.Y. that's just completely unnecessary and would totally annoy Peter. Or something that you think would be really helpful to him. This would be for T(M)AEPWLTF.


	3. Buon Natale, Peter (Peter's first Christmas at the Tower)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you want to see where this chapter lines up in comparison to To Be a Stark, those chapters are:
> 
> Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End - April 20, 2018
> 
> Chapter 2: A Way Back - April 26, 2018
> 
> Chapter 3: Is It Too Late to Fake Being Sick? - June 8, 2018
> 
> **This chapter begins on December 23, 2018**

Tony smiled at the door separating him from Peter before looking down at his workbench. On it sat pieces of what would soon be a little Iron Man robot. It was going to be Peter’s Christmas present. The boy clearly loved hanging out with DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers and loved to talk to Karen, so Tony thought it would be perfect.

The little robot would have its own AI, coded with Tony’s voice and personality, so that he would always be with Peter if anything happened to him. He had had F.R.I.D.A.Y. monitoring his mannerisms and voice pattern since Peter's birthday so that the bot could sound and act as much like Tony as possible. He had Karen send him all sound recordings whenever Peter was in his suit so he could see how Peter acted with an AI and what he usually talked about. From there, he had F.R.I.D.A.Y. formulate questions he could answer and topics he could discuss. Whenever Tony couldn't sleep, which was often, he would slowly work his way through the list, recording himself and adding it to the AI's code.

Peter’s current AI was only in his suit, phone, and room, so this AI and its robot form could travel around with him and he could talk with it anywhere. Tony was working on high powered repulsors that would be small enough to fit in the hands and feet of the robot, but powerful enough to keep up with Peter’s swings so Peter could take the robot on patrol with him. It would even have its own tiny arc reactor that powered the robot.

“Hey, Dad, whatcha working on?” Peter suddenly appeared behind Tony, causing him to jump. He quickly put the pieces into a box and shoved it under the bench, nudging it further with his feet.

“Nothing that concerns you!” Tony said a bit too quickly. Peter blinked at him and narrowed his eyes. He started to lean down to see what was in the box before Tony stood up abruptly and steered him out of the lab.

“How about making dinner with me?” Peter started to laugh, seeming to forget about what Tony was hiding.

“Last time we made a meal together, Mom had to get a fire extinguisher and tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to alert her if we were ever in the kitchen together. I don’t think she’ll be happy if we try to do it again.”

“Eh, she’ll live.”

* * *

“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!”

Tony and Peter looked at each other, each having various egg, flour, and sauce stains all over themselves. Both ran to the sink, trying to get everything off before Pepper rounded the corner. Both were unsuccessful.

"Boys!" Pepper scolded, then shrieked when she saw the state of the kitchen. "What have I told you?"

Peter wasted no time throwing Tony under the bus. He pointed at Tony and stated, "It was his idea! I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen!"

"Traitor," Tony hissed at him, still wiping his sleeve, trying to get egg out of the white fabric and failing miserably. Peter sneezed when flour fell from his hair into his face.

"Good God. What did you even make?" Pepper was looking around the kitchen, trying to understand how they could always make such a big mess. It was very hard to tell what was being cooked when the counters were covered in a layer of flour.

"Lasagna!" Peter said proudly, crouching down to stare at the pan in the oven. "We made the noodles ourselves. That's why there's flour everywhere. The bag exploded when we opened it."

"No, the bag exploded because you grabbed it around the middle and squeezed too hard."

"Traitor," Peter hissed back at Tony, who smiled smugly. Pepper rolled her eyes at them.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., just tell me if anything catches on fire again. I don't need the building to be evacuated again because these two decided to cook. And if they want me to eat it, I need proof that they've already tried it."

"Pepper! Have a little more faith than that! I'm a fantastic cook!" Tony whined. She raised an eyebrow and gestured around the kitchen. "Tell that to the time you told me you made chocolate cookies. They weren't chocolate, you just burned them so badly they looked like it."

"That's baking, Pep, I'm talking about cooking." Pepper shook her head and walked out. Tony turned to Peter.

"Should we make cookies after this?"

* * *

After Tony was sure that Peter was asleep, he headed back down to the lab, determined to finish the little robot. He was mostly done with the coding and he had the blueprint for it ready. All he had to do was assemble and add the AI, then wrap the present. And make sure the robot knew that he was supposed to be in a box and hopefully wouldn't blast his way out of it. The last thing he needed was the Tower to explode because a little robot got claustrophobic for two days.

Tony got to work, blasting AC/DC was tinkering away on the tiny Iron Man. He finished putting his voice in the AI and transferred it to the little body.

Unfortunately, as soon as the AI was in the robot, it started to scold him about being up so late. It was a little unnerving to hear his voice tell him to go to bed. He shut the robot down and started to put it back in the box before realizing that Peter was incredibly curious and would no doubt come looking for it. He placed it inside one of his old Iron Man suits and told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to alert him if Peter went poking around without his permission.

Pepper came down a couple of minutes later to drag Tony to bed, even when Tony complained that he still had things to do.

****December 24, 2018****

Tony was scowling at the robot. It did not have the right to be this sarcastic and sassy. Was this what it was like living with himself? The little bot point blank refused to enter the box, saying it goes against his morals to be shoved in a box for 24 hours waiting for a boy to free him. Its little arms were crossed and it was standing on the tallest objects on the workbench.

It was exhausting listening to this. Tony finds he appreciates Pepper so much more.

"Why would I want to go in a box for you?" Tony's voice came from the tiny helmet.

"It's not for me!" Actual Tony exploded. "I made you for Peter and he is going to be so excited to see you but if you don't get your ass in that box then I'm going to sell you to a community college. No, not sell. I will _donate_ you."

"Oh, please," the bot responded. "We both know that is an empty threat." Actual Tony growled and slammed his head down on the counter. He heard the small repulsors start to fire and looked up, very pleased to see the tiny Iron Man fly straight into the box and land inside.

"But for Peter, I will do it."

"Finally," Tony groaned. He should have dropped Peter's name earlier. Like much earlier. Like three hours earlier. It would have saved him so much time and a massive headache. And his fingertips, which were slightly burned from the little Iron Man firing the repulsors at him when Tony tried to grab it and stuff it in the box.

****December 25, 2018****

Peter came barreling down the hallway and slid to a stop, just inches away from the couch. He was still dressed in the absolutely ridiculous matching pajamas Pepper made them all wear. Well, she forced Tony to wear them, Peter happily slipped into them when she showed them to him. Tony was repulsed by the clashing red and green colors with the white snowflakes and the little snowmen border. And there were matching _fuzzy socks_. So you can clearly see why Tony was not very happy to be sitting on the floor at basically the crack of dawn in these god awful pajamas. But seeing Peter made it all worth it.

"Hell yeah, its the most _punderful_ time of the year. My _presents_ has been requested. We need to open gifts right now or else _Yule_ be sorry." Peter giggled at his own jokes and flopped down on the couch.

"Peter, how long have you been waiting to say those?" Tony squinted at him from his spot on the floor near the tree.

" _Fir-_ ever." Tony rolled his eyes but passed Peter a present. Peter squealed and reached over, practically ripping Tony's arm off with the amount of force he used to grab it.

"Good God, kid, I need my limbs for work, thank you very much."

" _Snow_ you don't."

"Please tell me that was the last one." Pepper was laughing at them and holding her phone up to record it. Rhodey was going to have a field day when he saw this.

"Of course not. How _rude-olf_ of you to assume I don't have a giant list long enough to last the entire day." Tony looked over at Pepper with an exasperated face. Pepper just smiled in return.

* * *

When Tony handed Peter his last present, Peter noticed he wasn't quite as happy anymore. Before, he had been laughing and joking with Pepper and Peter, but now he just seemed nervous.

"Dad, are you okay?" Tony jerked back and nodded shakily. The last present was the little robot. Tony knew that Peter was going to like it. Well no, he _hoped_ he would like it. Oh God, what if he _didn't_ like it? What if hated it? What if Peter thought that this was Tony's way of saying he would rather the kid have a robot version of himself rather than his actual self? Oh no, what if the kid got so upset he ran away?

"WOAH! NO WAY! OH MY GOD, THIS IS AMAZING!" Peter's shouts brought Tony back down to Earth and helped him calm down. The little Iron Man flew around Peter's head in circles while Peter watched with big eyes.

"Dad, where did you find it?" Peter looked at Tony with such amazement, it was hard to believe Tony really thought Peter would hate it.

"I didn't find him. I built him. You are always playing with my dumbass bots and I know you talk to Karen all the time, so I thought I would give you a little bot with an AI that you can take anywhere. His core skills are helping you with your homework and learning the weak spots of the people you would fight on your patrols, but I've built him to learn about you and your life, so he'll grow smarter as you grow smarter."

Peter was holding the bot in his hands, staring at it with wonder.

"Does he have a name?"

"No, I was going to leave that up to you."

Peter watched the little robot land near him. When it walked up to Peter and lifted its head to speak, Peter jumped at the voice.

"Hey, kid." While the robot was obviously Iron Man, Peter hadn't expected Tony's voice to come out of it.

Peter glanced up and Tony could see the mischief in his eyes.

"Oh God, what is it?"

"How about...Tiny Stark?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Dad, does this make him Vision's little brother?"  
> "Absolutely not, Peter."
> 
> Well, there's nothing else to do in quarantine, so I figured I'd get another chapter out. Also...sorry about the Christmas theme in April but...oh well. Also, I know nothing about coding AIs or building robots.


	4. Poof (why Peter is never allowed to be in the lab alone again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you want to see where this chapter lines up in comparison to To Be a Stark, those chapters are:
> 
> Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End - April 20, 2018
> 
> Chapter 2: A Way Back - April 26, 2018
> 
> Chapter 3: Is It Too Late to Fake Being Sick? - June 8, 2018
> 
> **This chapter begins on January 15, 2019**

Tony had just stumbled into the kitchen after only two hours of sleep when F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up.

“Sir, you might want to make your way to your lab.” Tony, who was still only half awake, had not yet had coffee, and was planning on drinking at least five cups before even attempting to function, didn’t really pay attention to the AI. Instead, he focused all of his energy into finding the last of the coffee beans that were hiding somewhere in the back of a cabinet, shifting everything to find the bag.

“Yeah, I’ll get there eventually,” he answered, still distracted. He moved a can of soup aside, reaching farther back into the cabinet and grabbing more items.

“Sir, I think you should go now. Peter was involved in an accident and is-” That got Tony’s attention. He dropped the box of spaghetti he was holding, cutting the AI off, and bolted to the elevator, not even having to tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. where to go.

When he got to the right floor, he ran as fast as he could down the hall, pausing only when he passed a very concerned and worried-looking Bruce heading in the same direction.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. told me that something happened to Peter. Is he hurt?” Bruce was lugging a bag, presumably full of medical equipment, along with him, fiddling with one of the straps, a nervous habit of his.

“I don’t know! She didn't say anything!” Together, they burst into the lab, only to stop dead when they saw Peter.

Or...what looked to be a four-year-old Peter, who was sitting on a workbench, swinging his legs back and forth. A beaker was toppled over and cracked, spilling purple liquid onto the surface and Peter’s clothes. Peter was holding Tiny Stark and making him fly around, making little “whoosh”-ing noises. The little robot was not particularly happy about this, saying things like, “Pete, you really should go find an adult,” and “Kid, get off the table, this really isn’t safe,” and “Peter, stop playing around, this is a very serious situation. I have alerted F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Karen.” Peter, who still hadn’t noticed Tony and Bruce in the doorway, grabbed a wrench from the table and hopped off of it, running under and around it, making the wrench “fight” the little bot.

Tony, who was still in shock about seeing a toddler in his lab, cleared his throat. “Um, Peter...what’s going on here?”

Peter stopped playing and snapped his head up, dropping the wrench, but holding Tiny Stark closer to his body. The bot stopped complaining and accepted the hug.

“Daddy! Daddy, daddy, daddy! There was a axeed...a askid...a axa...I spilled a bottle and then _poof_! And now I’m small!” Peter mimicked an explosion with his arms, throwing them out as far as he could, then giggling.

Tony imploded at being called “Daddy” by this tiny child. He didn’t quite know how to respond, other than knowing that he had to get Peter out of the lab and into clean clothes. Wiping his eyes to make sure there were no tears, he turned to Bruce. “Take a sample of whatever that liquid is and analyze it. I want to know what the fu-fudge Peter was working on and why it made him a kid again. Well, a younger kid than he already was.”

Tony walked up to Peter, who was smiling very brightly up at him. “Hi, Daddy.” Tony nearly choked, his heart clenching almost painfully.

“Hey, kid. How about we go find Pepper and get you into some clean clothes?” Peter’s smile somehow got wider. He started to bounce up and down, nodding quickly.

"Yeah! Let's go get Mommy!" Tony's heart clenched and he started to think about how life would be like if he had had Peter from this age. Then he quickly shoved those thoughts aside before he told Bruce to fuck it and let Peter stay like this.

* * *

Pepper Potts is not surprised by a lot of things, especially given how long she has known Tony for. But when he walked into their bedroom with a very small child who was clearly Peter, she was speechless, yet had so many questions. But they all faded when Peter, who was huddled in Tony's arms, squirmed down and ran to her, hugging her legs, and chanting, "Hi, Mommy. Hi, Mommy. Hi, Mommy." Pepper looked up to Tony, who shrugged and smiled fondly at the toddler at her feet.

"Peter did something strange in the lab and now he's...small. I don't know what happened, but I've got Bruce looking into it. I'm just going to keep Peter out of trouble until we can fix...whatever this is." Peter had dropped down onto the floor, going back to playing with Tiny Stark, who had gone mostly quiet now that Tony and Pepper were with him, only making "whoosh"-ing sounds so Peter didn't have to.

"Hey, kid, how about we change your clothes so that they're not wet and dirty?" Peter looked up to him, then looked at Tony and Pepper's closet.

"But what will I wear, Daddy?" Tony didn't think about that. All of Peter's clothes in his bedroom were sized to fit his normal body, not his four-year-old body. And there were no toddlers in the Tower, so there would be no toddler clothes either. He supposed he could go out and buy some, but that would start some ridiculous rumors he just did not want to deal with. He also didn't know how long Peter would be stuck like this, so he didn't know how many clothes he would need to buy. Also, this brought up the question of whether Peter was potty trained or not. At what age did May and Ben (or would it still be Mary and Richard?) potty train him? Did Tony need to buy diapers?

"Peter...do you know how to use the toilet?" Tony asked as delicately as he could manage. Peter looked about as offended as a four-year-old could. He crossed his little arms, crushing his bot, causing it to let out a cry of protest.

"Of course I do, Daddy! But I can't reach the sink yet." That greatly calmed Tony down. Pepper was struggling to hold in a snicker, but it managed to escape. Tony sent her a look.

Tony started to sort through the closet, still not knowing what Peter could wear, when he came across a box of old clothes that were supposed to be donated. They had all been shrunk in the wash because Tony had insisted he knew how to do laundry when he and Pepper had a fight about it once. Riffling through it, he pulled out an old sweatshirt of his and a pair of Pepper's shorts. They would still be far too big on Peter, but they were probably the smallest pieces of clothing in the Tower, and with some pins and a lot of rolling up, they might fit Peter.

"Buddy, how about we change you into this?" Tony held up the clothes he found and Peter smiled brightly again. He waddled over to Tony and tried to reach for them, huffing when he couldn't grab the clothes out of Tony's hands. Tony smirked and took Peter to the bathroom to help him change.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Peter said from the couch. Tony had deposited him there and queued up a few Disney movies while and Bruce talked about how to get Peter back to normal.

Tony looked over to see Peter completely swimming in his clothes, which had come out of their rolled-up shape from Peter squirming around on the couch. He looked so tiny and innocent and absolutely adorable that Tony told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to take a picture and send it to his private files. Also to make it Peter's contact photo for everything, not that he would ever tell anyone.

"Daddy." Peter was now in front of Tony, pulling on his pants in a desperate attempt for attention and to get some food. Tony, who had been busy giving orders to .F.R.I.D.A.Y about the photo, nearly jumped.

"Um, how about some mac and cheese? Kids like that, right?" Tony started to panic. What did kids eat? What had he eaten as a kid? He couldn't really remember, other than begging for a lot of sugary things, but Pepper would kill him if all he gave Peter was candy.

"Yum! Mac and cheese!" That gave Tony some relief, so he started to look through the cabinets to find some, before realizing that nobody bought any because nobody really ate it, not even Peter when he was a teenager. "If you're going to make mac and cheese, at least do it right!" was usually Peter's response to boxed mac and cheese.

"Um, how about a sandwich instead?" Tony offered. Peter's little face scrunched up like he was considering if it was worth arguing over, before shrugging and attempting to climb up on a stool. Tony had to help him get to the top after rolling up the sleeves of the sweatshirt many times to make sure they weren't in the way of Peter's hands.

"Do we have peanut butter? And chalk-oh-late butter? I want that sanhich." Tony mouth 'chocolate butter' before his face dawned in realization.

"Do you mean Nutella? You want a peanut butter and Nutella sandwich?" Peter nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! And no crusts. I hate crusts." Tony turned around and rolled his eyes. He took it back. Peter was welcome to grow back up anytime now. At least teenage Peter ate his crusts.

* * *

Peter was asleep on the couch when Bruce walked in.

"Good news. I've identified the chemicals that were spilled on Peter. It's a simple chemical mixture that should correct itself in the next few hours. Peter will be back to normal by tomorrow." Both Bruce and Tony looked over to the sleeping toddler, the sweatshirt engulfing Peter's whole body sans his head, leaving his hair to become extremely mussed up. Tony had thought teenage Peter's bedhead was something to see, but toddler Peter's bedhead really took the cake.

"So, by tomorrow morning, I'll have a teenager sticking to walls again? Promise?" Tony didn't know whether he'd be disappointed or relieved to see Peter back to normal again.

"Yup, he should be completely fine." Tony thought he would miss it. Peter yawned and snuggled further into the hoodie. Yeah, he'd definitely miss it.

* * *

Peter woke up on one of the couches in the lounge in clothes that he definitely didn't own. And last he remembered, he was in the lab trying to figure out how to make Flubber. Clearly, it didn't work.

Peter sat up on the couch, looking around the room before his eyes landed on the clock.

7:53 am

Interesting. It was definitely past eight in the morning when he attempted to become Robin Williams. Which means...Peter had slept a whole day? No, that couldn't be right. He hadn't slept that much since he got bitten. And he would have remembered if he got bit again by another radioactive spider. So what happened?

Flashes of giant clothes and furniture and people being larger than he remembered them ever being flashed across his mind. No...he didn't. It wasn't possible...was it?

Just as Peter started to remember and piece things together, Tony walked in. As soon as he saw Peter was awake, a giant smirk flashed across his face.

"Morning, Spider-Baby."

Peter buried his head in his hands and let out a long groan. He was never going to live this down as long as he lived.


	5. Hiss Hiss (Peter likes to pretend he's venomous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you want to see where this chapter lines up in comparison to To Be a Stark, those chapters are:
> 
> Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End - April 20, 2018
> 
> Chapter 2: A Way Back - April 26, 2018
> 
> Chapter 3: Is It Too Late to Fake Being Sick? - June 8, 2018
> 
> **This chapter begins on July 21, 2019**

Peter had successfully convinced almost the entire team that he was venomous. Or at least, he liked to think he convinced them all. Natasha definitely didn't believe it, but was willing to play along, just like Tony did.

It had begun when Sam had tried to steal some fries off of Peter's plate and laughing about it. He hissed somewhat nonthreateningly at him and swatted his hand away, making the offhanded comment that he was venomous and would totally bite whoever tried to steal his food again, and they would see who was laughing then. Sam hadn't tried to take any more fries for the rest of the night.

It was now a running joke that whenever Peter felt threatened by something or was just even slightly annoyed, he would hiss and show his teeth, offering to bite whatever it was that made him feel that way. Peter of course hadn't bitten anyone yet, but no one really wanted to test the theory and see if he was correct. They all liked living, thank you very much.

* * *

When Scott arrived at the Compound for dinner one night, Peter realized he was the last person to hear about him being venomous, and would totally play that card tonight. He only hoped an opportunity would present itself.

And it did.

When they all got up to clear their dishes and get dessert, Peter realized it was Scott's turn to make the sundaes. He waited behind the older man as he scooped out the ice cream and layered on the different toppings. Since there were always so many of them, it was only natural that he would forget who liked what and how much and who was allergic to peanuts and who wanted extra maraschino cherries. So when he forgot to put rainbow sprinkled on Peter's Moose Tracks, he tapped Scott on the shoulder and hissed in his ear.

"If you don't want to be bitten by a venomous teenager, I suggest you add those little rainbow pieces of joy and you might live to see another day." Scott jumped about three feet in the air and whipped around, not even knowing that Peter had been in the kitchen with him.

Still staring at Peter, his hand moved around the counter, grabbing the sprinkle container, and dumping about half the bottle on top of the ice cream without even looking, too afraid to look away and possibly get bitten by this deranged child. He needed to have a serious talk with Tony after Peter went to bed.

Satisfied (with having scared Scott for life and with the amount of sprinkles that were now in his bowl), he scooped his ice cream off the counter and walked out of the kitchen, shouting a thanks over his shoulder because he was a polite boy.

Scott then balanced the rest of the bowls on his arms and in his hands and made his way out back into the dining room, letting the team grab their respective bowls from him. Settling back down into his chair, he swallowed deeply and glanced at Tony.

"S-so. Peter is, um, does he really bite people?" Tony looked up from the coffee he was drinking and narrowed his eyes. They darted from Scott, to Peter, then back to Scott again, and his lips twitched into a smirk behind his mug.

"Oh, all the time. The number of muggers I had to say died of a random heart attack is staggering. The toxins...they will kill you almost instantly." Peter could hear the blatant sarcasm in Tony's voice, but more than half of the team couldn't, which gave Peter some great expressions to laugh at later.

Scott didn't come back to team dinners for the next three months, and when he did, he brought a bottle of bug spray that was kept in his pocket at all times.


End file.
